Ses bras
by Miss Gaspy
Summary: Il me tiens dans ses bras depuis près d’une demi-heure. -KyoXYuya- -OOC comme vous n'en avez jamais vu-


_Voici une petit oneshot que j'ai pondu durant un long voyage en voiture_

_Bonne lecture_

**Ses bras**

Il me tiens dans ses bras depuis près d'une demi-heure. Je commence à en avoir marre, je peux marcher toute seule, je ne suis plus une gamine.

Mais bon je ne vais pas descendre tout de suite, je préfère rester dans ses bras chauds, c'est assez confortable. Mais si je reste là il va s'imaginer des choses. Je vais attendre encore un peu…

C'est bizarre il n'a rien dit depuis que l'on est parti, je me sens en sécurité dans ses bras. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je suis là, et pourquoi je ne marche pas. Je suis si fatigué, tout mon corps a envie de dormir. Je me blottis contre lui, il ressert ses bras, mes yeux se ferme et je m'endors.

J'ai bien dormis, je me sens de mieux en mieux dans ses bras. Il s'arrête, pourquoi ? Je n'ai aucune envie de bouger. Mais il me pose très délicatement par terre.

-Ca va, tu vas pouvoir marcher ?

-Oui, mais on va où ?

-On va passer la nuit ici !

-Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dis !

-Oui, tu verras demain…

Il commence à allonger une grande couverture par terre, mais une seule ! Je veux bien dormir avec lui, j'espère qu'il pourra me tenir dans ses bras j'ai si bien dormis tout à l'heure. Je me rappelle maintenant, il est venu me chercher dans ma chambre, chez les mibus et il m'a demandé de le suivre, j'étais fatigué alors il m'a porté.

J'aimerais beaucoup savoir où l'on va. Mais pour l'instant je dois faire un feu, il est parti chercher quelque chose à manger. Tiens, le voilà il a trouvé un lièvre, pauvre bête elle n'a du avoir aucune chance de survie. Il me le tend et je le prends et commence à le couper. Il s'assoit contre un arbre et me regarde faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, le lièvre est prêt. Il me fixe depuis le début du repas, je ne dois pas me laisser intimider, je dois continuer à manger tranquillement.

Il n'a pas parlé durant tout le repas, je n'y comprends plus rien, pourquoi m'a-t-il demander de le suivre ? Je ne suis plus très fatigué, je n'aurais pas du dormir tout à l'heure, mais il faisait si bon dans ses bras. Il faut que je réfléchisse, je vais aller me balader.

-je vais faire un tour, je n'ai pas envie de dormir tout de suite.

-Quoi !

-J'ai dis que j'allais faire un tour

-Je ne veux pas

-Pourquoi ?

-…

Il ne me répond pas, mais attrape mon kimono, je glisse et lui tombe dessus. Sous mon poids, il tombe aussi. Mes vêtements tombent, il a tiré trop fort ! Je suis collée à lui et ma cuisse est très mal placée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il se tient à mes vêtements, les desserrant encore plus. Cette position ne plaît pas du tout.

-Lâche-moi !

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas bien là !

-Lâche moi je te dis…

Il me lâche, je me lève. Mon Dieu ! Il pouvait tout voir ! Je remets mon kimono correctement. Puis je me dirige quand même vers le sentier le plus proche.

-Je reviens dans une heure

-…

Est-ce que ça m'a plu ? Oui, peu être... mais je ne peux pas l'accepter. Il ne fait ça que pour m'embêter, je le sais !

Qu'est ce que je ressens pour lui ? Je ne sais pas, peu être de l'amitié, peu être de l'amour… Je vais essayer de ne pas trop m'éloigner, je ne vais pas risquer de me perdre, ce serait trop bête ! Je crois que je ressens plus de l'amour que de l'amitié. On s'est arrêté dans une très belle forêt, les fleurs sont presque toutes fermées, comme le soleil vient de se coucher.

Ma balade touche à sa fin, j'ai remis un peu d'ordre dans ma tête, je vais devoir lui demander plusieurs chose : où va-t-on ? Qu'allons nous faire ? Et s'il ne me réponds pas, il aura affaire à moi !

-je suis revenu !

-…

-j'ai des trucs à te demander !

-Lesquels ?

-Où allons nous ? Et qu'est ce que nous allons y faire ?

-Tu verras…

La colère commence à monter en moi…

-réponds-moi !

-Tu verras quand nous y serons…

Il ne me dira rien, vaut mieux que j'attende. Je vais me coucher sur la couverture. Il le remarque et vient me rejoindre. Il reste loin de son côté, je commence à avoir froid, je frissonne. Je ne sais pas s'il la vu, mais il se rapproche de moi et m'encercle de ses bras on dirait qu'il veut s'excuser de l'incident de tout à l'heure. J'ai chaud, je n'ose pas me retourner de peur qu'il me lâche.

La nuit a été fraîche, mais je n'ai pas eu froid dans ses bras. Le soleil se lève peu à peu et il me tient encore fermement. Fermement ? Non, plutôt chaudement, je dirais plutôt chaudement. Bon je vais essayer d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Hum… hum… je n'arrive pas à me dégager de son étreinte, j'ai peur de le réveiller. Tiens, il dessert ses bras, je peux sortir et me lever. Je me retourne, il a encore les yeux fermés, il doit dormir. Une main attrape le bas de mon kimono, le faisant presque descendre :

-Alors, tu pars sans moi ?

-Je ne peux pas étant donné que je ne sais pas où nous allons !

-…

-Je vais cherche à manger !

-Bien !

Il me lâche et me laisse partir. Je commence à marcher, il n'y a pas grand-chose de comestible ici… Tiens des mûres, il n'y a que ça… bon je vais rentrer, il reste aussi du lièvre et on verra bien.

Nous mangeons autour du feu, il fait froid ce matin :

-Tu as froid ?

-Oui un peu

Il se rapproche de moi et me tend la couverture, je m'emballe dedans. Il me regarde et me dis timidement :

-Tu as bien dormis ?

Son expression me surprend un peu, lui qui est si dur habituellement.

-Oui, grâce à toi ! Merci !

Il vire au cramoisi et n'ose plus me regarder en face :

-Bon viens, on a encore du chemin à faire

-Et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où on va…

-Non…

Nous marchons depuis près de quatre heures, je suis fatiguée. Il m'a encore proposé de me porter mai j'ai refusé, de peur qu'il se fasse des idées. Il a eu l'air déçu, un court instant, il est très bizarre aujourd'hui :

-Ca vas pas ?

-Si, pourquoi ?

-Tu es bizarre depuis ce matin...

-Ah bon !

-Oui !

-Tiens, on est arrivé.

Il pousse quelque branche et je découvre une très belle maison, avec un cerisier en fleurs, comme c'est romantique. Mais je l'ai reconnu, c'est la maison de maître Muramasa.

-Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici.

-Maître Muramasa m'a dis de lui amené la personne qui…

-Ce cerisier est magnifique !

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Pardon, vas-y !

-Maître m'a dis de lui amené la personne qui m'est le plus chère, une fois que je l'aurais trouvé.

Quoi ! Mais qu'est ce qui me raconte-là ? C'est pour ça qu'il est bizarre ce matin. Que faire ? Dois-je me jeter dans ses bras, que j'aime tant ou plutôt l'embrasser et effleurer ses lèvres que je convoite en secret depuis si longtemps. Je ne sais pas… Il voit que j'hésite, bon il faut que je me décide. J'y vais…

Je me jette dans ses bras, il me sert contre lui, comme j'aime ça.

-Yuya…

-Oui…

-Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup…

-Je…

-Chut ! Je veux te demander quelque chose…

Je lui jette un regard plein d'espoir auquel il répond :

-Veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Oh, Kyo OUI bien sur

**FIN**

_ bon voilà, je sais que la fin est un peu nul, mais j'avais pas envie qu'il lui dise juste "je t'aime"_

_et maintenant un petit reviews SVP_


End file.
